


I won't let her.

by Nach0



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Bullying, F/F, Give Luz a hug 2020, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, lots of hugs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:46:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28372611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nach0/pseuds/Nach0
Summary: Luz, hiding an injury, tries to avoid everyone in the room of shortcuts.
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda, Jerbo & Luz Noceda, Luz Noceda & Viney
Comments: 9
Kudos: 217





	I won't let her.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Laryzinha15](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laryzinha15/gifts).



> Secret Santa present for Larry on my discord server!

_‘Eyes down, be noticeable enough that my friends notice and don’t look for me, but make sure they don’t invite you to hang out or look too closely. Use the shortcuts to get around. Don’t let **anyone** see your face.’_

As Luz ducked unnoticed into the room of shortcuts, she let out a breath of relief. The plan was to hide there until class and spend all breaks in the woods behind the school. Luz relaxed her pace as she walked across the hall to where she knew the door to right above her classroom was.

“Hey Luz! What brings you to our room of shortcuts?”

Luz let out an uneasy chuckle, not looking at where Viney’s voice had come from above her. _’Head down, keep your face hidden.’_

“Just running late for class haha. You know me, always ready for learning!”

A thump indicated that Viney had landed behind her, making Luz walk a little bit faster.

“Using the troublemaker passages for school? Come on Luz, you know better than that. What happened to the troublemakers squad?”

Viney was obviously teasing, but Luz still flinched minutely, just enough for Viney to notice.

“Luz, are you ok? You’re acting kind of weird, and I’m worried.”

Viney reached out and placed a hand on Luz’s shoulder, making her jump away and turn around, revealing the large bruise on her face.

“Fuck.”

Viney swore under her breath and Luz fell to the floor in a heap of tears. Viney hugged her and turned to Jerbo, who was a few levels above.

“Go get the green-haired one, Amity I think her name was.”

Jerbo nodded and jumped through the closest door as Viney lowered herself to the floor and wrapped her arms around Luz. They didn’t say anything, the only sound being the echoing, heart-breaking sobs. A door burst open across the rooms and they both turned to see Amity, with Jerbo slightly out of breath behind her.

“Where’s Luz? I was told she needed my help!”

Viney silently stood up, pulling Luz with her, and handed her over to Amity, who immediately embraced the human.

“Luz? What happened to you?”

Luz just shook her head and buried it harder into Amity’s shoulder. Amity gently pushed Luz back so she could see her face and tried to look her in the eyes.

“Luz. I need to know who did this to you. Was it Boscha and her gang? I thought they were leaving you alone?”

At this Luz’s eyes went wide, and she started stuttering denials.

“NO! It definitely wasn't Boscha! I just… ran into a tree?”

Amity fixed her with a sceptical glare.

“If it was Boscha, you need to tell me so I can go deal with it. Please Luz, let me help you.”

Luz finally met Amity’s eyes, and the pain in them was enough to make Amity want to wrap her into a ball of blankets and never let her go. Luz sniffed, wiped her nose, and sank onto the floor.

“Please don’t do anything. Boscha said that if I told anyone she would go after Willow and Gus as well, and I couldn’t let that happen.”

Amity lowered herself on the ground and carefully positioned Luz so she was lying on her shoulder.

“Don’t worry, she won’t hurt you anymore.”

Luz sniffed again and looked up at Amity with a weary chuckle.

“Oh really? Why wouldn’t she?”

Amity looked Luz straight in the eye and made a promise on her magic.

_“I won’t let her.”_

And despite the many ways this could go wrong running through Luz’s mind, she mumbled an ok and leaned back on Amity. Because they would face this together, and maybe that was enough for now.

BONUS SCENE

“NOW KISS!”

Viney yelled at them from above, where they looked up to see Jerbo and Barkus there as well. Amity’s face went bright red, but when she turned to stutter a denial to Luz, there was a blush on her face as well?

Maybe this day wasn’t _all_ bad.


End file.
